Le Bae Rinth
by thiccratdicc
Summary: Slow Burn - Sarah x Jareth - after the labyrinth - mostly fluff - possible smut in the far future - e v e r y c h a p t e r w h e n p o s t e d i s j u s t a d r a f t - please point out errors in a pm if you find one, sorry in advance, they will happen " - really hope you like it :D
1. Introducing, Tobyy

Ch. 1

Toby was scared, it had been a few days since his parents had started fighting. Last night they had been yelling for around an hour before he called Sarah crying for her to come pick him up. He had just turned twelve and what a shit birthday present he had gotten. All he wanted was that new science kit he had seen at the store.

Sarah was older than him, an adult as his parents said. Toby was now sitting in Sarah's living room. The tv was on, a young and ugly man was sitting on the couch watching the show. Curses flowed through the living room shouted by the characters on the show; he could see Sarah glaring at the man from across the room. Toby and Sarah were close, so he knew that Sarah didn't know this guy.

He didn't know it, but one of her "friends" came around last night, high as fuck. She brought this man in and went to the bathroom. Sara didn't have a chance to speak with her, her friend hadn't said a coherent word, and after a night of shitty sleep, Sarah was livid.

Sarah took a deep breath. She wasn't going to put up with this anymore, it wasn't fair to her or Toby. She stepped out from behind the counter and walked away from the living room to walk towards her guest room. She didn't knock and opened the door loudly, slamming it against the wall, a futile attempt to rouse her "friend".

"Why are you here." Sarah asked, her friend was still obnoxiously high-

"Just a visit Jules, what's wrong with that?" she stretched out on the bed revealing her nude breasts and a happy trail. Sarah grumbled under her breath.

"Get out, or I'm calling the police. You know I don't approve of drugs." she was going to call the police.

"You don't even know what i'm on honey." her voice trailed off. She was asleep again.

Sarah stormed out of the room again, she wasn't getting anywhere with that idiot and she didn't want to leave Toby with that weird guy. She walked through the hallway back to the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing here."

"W- what?" said the man, watching the show.

"Why are you here. What's your name." she made sure her annoyance was obvious.

"I'm here because YOUR FRiend said I was welcome. I'm welcome aren't I?" he smirked at her and made a point to flex his muscles. Sarah grunted frustratedly, and shot a quick look of assurance to Toby, who frowned with worry.

"Mister, if you don't get out of my fucking apartment i'm calling the police." the man looked at her, "That a threat little lady?" he stood up and faced her, a smirk mocking her.

"Yes. I am threatening you." Sarah picked up the phone, she was done with people treating her like this. She was pissed that Toby was in a house, that he didn't feel safe in. She didn't want to be a house he didn't feel safe in.

The man was now in front of her, he grabbed the phone from her hands and threw it to the ground, smashing it with his boot.

"Still wanna call 'em?" he asked. He pushed her shoulder, knocking her closer to the counter behind her. Sarah was furious. Why the fuck was he touching her?

-Commence Flashback-

No one had liked Toby as a kid, he was the always a sickly and fickle boy. As Toby was growing up, after his adventure in the labyrinth, he had begun to show little hints of the unexplained. Sarah didn't call it magic until he turned about 7. On his 7th birthday, Sarah found him playing with matches, she went to take them away, but, as the 7 year old he was, he became angry and threw a fit.

The matches immediately burst into flame, Sarah had burned her fingers snatching the box away from him. Other small clues hinted at it until she was certain it wasn't going away at age 10. Toby didn't realize a thing. He just went on being his sickly self.

Today, happened to be another example of his affinity for magic. His body pulsed with energy, his fingers crackling with it. He was angry and scared now, no one talked to his sister like that. He made a move towards the ugly man, but, time stopped. Toby couldn't move, I wish that we were safe.

The words reverberated around the room filled with power, and all the lights went out. Toby fell unconscious.


	2. Let's have dinner

Sarah woke up in a large room, she felt silk sheets around her and her hair was everywhere, a mess. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"What the fuck?" She looked around the room, it was simple, but everything was beautiful and probably costed a fortune. The bed was draped in off white satin and the comforter was large, but wonderfully light.

She came out from under the covers and sat with her feet touching the cold floor. She tried to remember how she had gotten here while brushing some of the worse knots out of her hair. A goblin burst into the room, tripping over his overlarge scarf and cursing in a guttural language. He straightened himself up, and brushed his coat down. Sarah glared at him, of course. 

"The king wishes to see you" he stared straight ahead, waiting.

"Excuse me? The who now?"

"Jareth m'lady, he is waiting in the throne room."

"What?" Sarah was worried now, how was Jareth, anywhere near her. She made sure Hoggle and Ludo got the message across. He was not welcome. Sarah wasn't wearing much more than an opaque slip, she looked around and on a chair next to the large bed found a periwinkle robe. She grabbed it and wrapped it around herself quickly.

She sighed, "Lead me to the prick." The small goblin obliged, leading Sarah through the castle.

Once Sarah was in the throne room Jareth spoke quietly,

"Ah, Sarah, you seem to have made it. How was the trip?" Jareth asked. He was draped over his throne.

When Sarah saw the king, she had to stifle a gasp; thought she didn't know it, the poor king had been anxious about this meeting. He had been sitting on the chair positioning and repositioning himself over and over until she had come in, apparently his current position was gorgeous from her perspective.

"The trip was lovely." she paused, " How long have I been here." Sarah was annoyed, but mostly just afraid. What tricks had he pulled to get her here? She had to remind herself not to be scared of him, no matter how powerful he may seem, Jareth wasn't some all powerful god.

"Just for the night, I made sure you slept well. Toby is just in the other room, he will probably be out for a few days. His human body is not adept to magic."

"Magic?" How did we get here jareth?" Sarah was growling through her embarrassment at this point. She had forgotten how alluring Jareth was.

"Toby wished you here. He wanted to save you from that brute in your kitchen." Jareth stood up, Sarah began to remember now, the man. He had shown up with that old friend of hers. She humphed at Jareth.

"Now, I suppose you would want to talk about all of this, but it is about dinner time and I have places to be and a kingdom to run." and with a flourish of his cape, he walked through a wall and was gone. Trying his best not show how nervous he was to see her again.

"What?" Sarah sputtered. Huffing at the spot Jareth had disappeared through. A few small goblins began leading her to her room again. An unpleasant process, the small goblins pushing her knees.

Back in the room, Sara was presented with a large selection of outfits. Each elegant and beautiful, each perfect, she found a few that were replicas of some of her own clothes from home.

The small goblin from before, with the dumb scarf, began speaking to her in a squeaky voice.

"Madam, we have a selection of clothes for you. The king has requested that you choose something from here, so that you may dine with him tonight. You need to be ready within the hour." he bowed deeply. Sarah nodded and the small goblins went to work.

They presented her with outfit after outfit. Dresses and suits, beautiful. Some of them drenched in glitter. The outfit that ended up catching her eye, was a perfect replica of the outfit she had met Jareth in. She felt her cheeks flush red. Damnit Jareth, she whispered under her breath.

"You know, you can just wear nothing. If you don't pick something we can just take away your goddamn robe." they paused, "M'lady." One of them added a sarcastic bow.

Sarah seethed, both embarrassed by the idea and disgusted. She must have been staring at the outfit for longer than she had thought.

A mirror appeared beside her and she held it up to herself, she looked good; and it appeared the goblins knew her current measurements. OF course they did. She glared at the goblins and put the outfit back onto the rack. She looked around at the outfits again and found one that was decent looking; not too ridiculous.

While she was dressing, she laughed when she saw an entire rack full of lingerie, the goblins assured her that it was a joke. She knew it wasn't.

Once Sarah was dressed, she looked to the goblins for approval. They gave it to her, nodding with their arms crossed. Who would have thought that there was an entire goblin fashion industry.

Sarah walked into the banquet hall, it was not much unlike the ballroom in which she had been trapped by that awful peach. She grimaced. Looking around there was no Jareth. The goblins that were accompanying her pulled on her pants leg,

"This way miss, not in there" She followed them. They lead her to a small room near the throne room, just of to the side in fact. They sat her down at a small table and set a plate in front of her. Out from behind her popped two hands,

"Guess who precious." Sarah nearly had a heart attack.

"What the fuck!" Jareth backed off,

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you." he held up his hands in defeat but was smiling at her, mischievous. His hair was pulled back in a wispy ponytail and he was wearing a white button up with dark pants. Just as beautiful as the last time she had seen him. She frowned.

"Well, what do you think of my clothing selection?" he asked this with a smirk, looking at her while walking over to his seat.

Before she could answer, goblins flooded into the room holding plates of food and jugs full of mead and wine. They progressed in a line before Jareth showing the contents of each and waiting to dish him what he wanted. He settled on a pretentious amount of chicken cesar salad, but did not start eating until Sarah had been served.

The goblins did not ask what she wanted, they knew. One walked closer to her and set a bowl in front of her. It was filled with macaroni and cheese. Just what she had happened to be craving. She scowled at it before being offered wine and mead. She asked for some vodka. They brought her a lovely scotch glass and filled it for her. She glared at Jareth before picking up a fork and taking a bite. Hopefully it didn't have hallucinogens in it this time.

"How is it?" Jareth asked

"Delicious," Sarah hated saying it but goblin mac ' n ' cheese was some good shit.

"I thought so, I cooked it myself.."

"What is all this, why am I here." she asked between bites.

"Well, to put it simply, I like what i've seen in the human world. And time progressing much differently here than it does in your world. It's been near a thousand years since I last saw you."

Sarah choked on her food. You don't just drop a thousand years on someone like that.

"OH! Don't worry, i've made sure that your friends are all right. They are all treated well, i'm sure they've told you"

"They stopped visiting…"

Jareth knew this of course. Over the years, he had befriended the idiots. He still didn't necessarily…. Like them, but they had become good friends in the time Sarah was away.

"Oh."

"Can I see them?"

"What? Now? No- this is dinner, my lord Sarah." Jared took another bite, all was going according to plan.

Sarah glared at him but finished her food, within seconds another goblin had served her more. She took a bite, convincing herself to continue eating.

Jareth finished his salad and watched Sarah eat for a bit

"Would you like to go on a walk?" he asked.

"No"

"Wha-"

"Where is Toby." she asked promptly after.

"He's asleep, I already told you that."

"Where?"

"I'll show you," Sarah stood up immediately.

"Let's go." she said firmly.

Jareth sighed, well, at least she hadn't thrown anything at him.


	3. Goblin Bath-houses exist btw

Ch. 3

Jareth took Sarah through the castle. Leading her to the room Toby was sleeping in. Toby was laying in a large bed, near identical to Sarah's.

"Is he all right?" she asked.

"No." Sarah walked over to his bedside and crouched next to his head.

"He has used up a lot of his magic to make that wish. The only reason you didn't end up like this is because I wanted you here." Jareth sighed, "I didn't know the goblins were bringing him here. I had planned to ask you here, but this was not my doing."

As a matter of fact, Jareth had not been expecting Sarah, he had tried to move on in fact, it had been nearly a thousand years in the underground; but he still had some inkling of love for Sarah. Not necessarily romantic of course, she was just a child back then.

"Shall I leave you Sarah?" he asked, frowning.

"Please." she said this softly as she felt Toby's forehead.

"Call me if you need anything." He smiled sympathetically as he left the room.

Sarah looked at Toby in mild horror. How could things go this badly. At least she didn't have to worry about rent for a while, somehow problems in this world did not seem as real as taxes and her job. But at the same time, the underground seemed so much more real. Intoxicating.

She stared at the wall, and slowly began to cry. Everything hit her at once. Her stupid boss, the rent being due, the way her parents looked at her. And Jareth, why did she like him. He was awful to her, last time, this time would probably be no different. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to lose Toby either. She fell into sobs, and eventually into a restless slumber.

Jareth was sitting on the floor. Back up against the wall and feeling sorry for himself; he wanted to check on Sarah but knew she would throw a book at him if he did. So he sat outside Toby's chambers and waited.

A few goblins peered around the corner looking at him. Very few of the goblins lived as long as Jareth had, they were not of royal breeding. So they had no idea who Sarah actually was, the goblins who had brought her and Toby into this world had to have been old goblins.

Jareth realized it then, it had to have been Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. Goblins had the strange habit of imprinting on things. Be it a person or an idea. Imprinting on a human, can give someone unnaturally long life, especially if that human was still alive.

Ludo Sir Didymus and Hoggle of course, had imprinted on Sarah. The fact that she was alive, well and remembered them, gave them long life. They of course had not aged well. They just knew that Sarah wasn't doing well in her world, and what better better cure was there than to throw a melancholy goblin king at her.

Years ago, when Jareth had started to befriend them, they were confused; but as they grew older, they realized he needed them. They fell for him, made him a better goblin. Not the idiotic prince who was merely 200 when Sarah had last met him.

They set up the entire plan. Jareth knew nothing of it. Sarah had become an embarrassing story. They eventually decided it was time when Toby turned twelve; but they did not know that Toby might not survive the traveling through realms. They were lucky that he did.

The next day, Sarah found herself back in the bed she had been sleeping in before. She stretched and groaned. Not a dream then, she thought to herself.

She sniffed her armpit out of habit and gagged. Apparently being in the same clothes for two days was not flattering. Plus she didn't have the luxury of packing before the goblins had snatched her away. She got up and sat groggily at the edge of her bed and looked around again. She had to find a shower. Somehow.

Just as the wish finished being thought, a goblin knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said quietly. A small goblin walked into the room, he looked like one of the fashionista goblins, a scarf wrapped generously around his neck. He nearly fell over himself trying to close the door.

"We heard your request and I am here to take you to the shower M'lady. There will be another selection of clothes waiting for you so worry not." He did his best to refrain from wrinkling his nose at the shoddy robe she found herself in.

What the hell Sarah thought, she needed a shower.

"Lead the way." She followed the clumsy scarf goblin through the castle. A few well-decorated corridors later the goblin gestured towards a room. There was steam coming from under the door.

Someone was inside. The goblin opened the door in front of her, revealing a large goblin bathhouse. There were countless goblins bathing in multiple small baths. It did not matter to them that there was genitalia scattered across everyone's view. A penis or chest visible everywhere you looked. Sarah covered her face.

"SHitT" the goblin yelled, all the other goblins looked at him, perturbed.

He slammed the door shut startled and frightened at his mistake.

"OhmygodI aM SO Sorryy" Sarah couldn't make out what he was saying because he had also covered his face, with his scarf. He must have thought she was going to flip out on him, she grimaced at the thought.

After a few breaths, he opened the door again. He let out a relieved sigh when the door seemed to work; iInside, was a perfect replica of her childhood bathroom. The one from when her mother and father were still together.

She let out a long sigh and walked over to the sink. She held herself up and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were still slightly puffy from last night's cry and her hair was gross. She needed that shower. She walked over to her left and looked at the shower. Inside it were old shampoo bottles. One of them shaped like a hippo, tear free advertised in big letters on the side. She smiled at it.

What the fuck Jareth. She was annoyed that he somehow recreated her childhood bathroom perfectly, but it was nice to be home.

She undressed, and stepped into the bath shower combo. She decided on a shower and turned the water up hot. She hated hot showers, but she sure needed one.

She stayed in the water for ages, enjoying the hot against her body scrubbing herself clean.

Once she was done, she grabbed the towel at her feet and dried herself off. She took a good long look at the mirror when she was done. She hated the way her body fell, her little pooch and the marks her robe had left on her legs and arms while she was sleeping. She frowned, but began looking for her clothes. There were none to be found. She humphed with grim acceptance.

She wrapped the wet towel over herself tightly, making sure none of her nakedness was showing. She took a deep breath before opening the door a crack. Outside in the hallway, there stood a goblin, a different one from the scarf one. She hissed at him.

"Tsst. HEy, Tssst" he twitched his ear and glanced at her.

"Can I have some clothes?" she asked.

"You look fine. Come on now, Jareth wants to see you." he stopped leaning against the wall and looked at her with his arms crossed.

"Um, how about not. I need some clothes. I don't have any underwear." she hissed.

"Neither do I. Come on, we haven't got all day." she was about to walk out and kick the ugly goblin across the room but goblin from earlier ran back to the scene huffing with the effort.

"SOrY M'lady. I asked this idiot to watch the door while I went to grab the other tailors."

Sarah glared at the little goblin.

"Come come, we'll have to walk through the halls with you in that, the tailors are just a few doors down. I am SO sorry for the inconvenience. She glared at both of the goblins. Seriously? One thing after another, she grumbled to herself.

She opened the door a bit more, and for good measure kicked the rude goblin out of the way. She liked this scarf goblin, but she did not like walking down the halls of Jareth's castle without underwear.

The little goblin pointed down the hallway,

"That is where the clothes are, the chances you will be seen are low. I know i'm just a tailor, but please don't punish me for this." if it had been any other goblin, she might have been angry with him, but he was just too cute with his dumb scarf. She needed someone to like here.

"Come on now, I was just mad at him, I don't intend on punishing you guys if you make a mistake. That guy was just a dick." She pulled her towel around herself tighter, and walked out of the bathroom. She and the scarf goblin rushed down the hallway to the tailor room.


	4. A short in-between for y'all

**CH. 4**

Sarah and the goblin walked down the hallway slowly, they walked up to another corridor intersecting with their path. The goblin held his arm in front of her knees and peered around the corner. He motioned for her to follow and he scurried through the intersection. Sarah went to follow, but she saw from the corner of her eye, a goblin king. He was walking towards them, but he was looking at a stack of papers, he hadn't seen her yet. She scurried faster. She made it across the intersection. The small goblin opened a door off to the side, and motioned wildly for her to enter. She near ran into the room. They had successfully avoided a fiasco.

Inside the room there were 6 goblins, they were looking at the racks of clothes they had shown her the day before. Making sure everything was in order. When they saw that she had entered, they stopped and looked to her for instructions. When she didn't respond,

"What would you like to wear m'lady?" asked the tallest of the bunch.

"Uuuuhhhh…." Sarah peered around some of the racks and looked for something comfortable. She didn't expect to get her other clothes back anyway. The goblins watched her, the tallest had his arms crossed. Unamused.

She looked around and stumbled upon a t-shirt and pair of jeans.

"Where can I change?" she asked the goblins. Their reply consisted of shrugs and a sneer from one of the wartier specimens.

She frowned. Of course. She walked into a corner and pulled a couple of the racks in front of her to create a little privacy. She dropped the towel on the floor and began to dress.

As her luck would have it, the goblin king walked in just as she was stretching to put a bra on. Behind the rack he couldn't see anything but that did not make Sarah any less angry.

"What the fuck Jareth!" she yelled a couple more curses at him before he retreated out the door. The goblins snickered. One glare and they were silenced. Sarah got the rest of her clothes and put them on quickly.

She took a deep breath before walking out from her make-shift dressing room. She walked towards the door and opened it slowly. Outside was a red faced and nervous Jareth. He didn't realize she had been changing, and had accidentally opened the wrong room. Even the goblin king forgot which way each door opened.

Sarah glared at him.

"I meant nothing by it Sarah, I was trying to find some paperwork that I'm missing" his words grew weaker and Sarah's glare continued.

"Don't do that again." Jareth nodded, blushing.

He couldn't deal with how pretty Sarah was sometimes. The rest of the day was spent with Sarah finding things to do, she didn't know how long she was going to be here, or when Toby was going to wake up. Jareth was sulking around, doing god knows what. He was constantly flustered around her; Sarah smirked whenever he saw him.

I know this one is kind of short and im sorryyyyy

im working on chapter 5 like, right now

sorry my 9 followers, lol


End file.
